


Young Soul (Rebel)

by fastestmanalive



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Implied/Referenced Bullying, M/M, punk!barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastestmanalive/pseuds/fastestmanalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yooooo I love these two but I wasn't confident enough to write them?? (idk) anyway.<br/>this is more or less loosely based on a scene from the film Young Soul Rebels (hence the title).</p>
    </blockquote>





	Young Soul (Rebel)

**Author's Note:**

> yooooo I love these two but I wasn't confident enough to write them?? (idk) anyway.  
> this is more or less loosely based on a scene from the film Young Soul Rebels (hence the title).

“I hate you,” Barry grumbled, frowning at his worn-out boots.

Cisco snorted but didn't let himself be distracted from rummaging through his drawers. “I'm not forcing you to be here, you can leave if you w--”

“No,” Barry interrupted quickly, sounding slightly panicky. “No, I don't-- ugh.”

Cisco grinned when he found the dressing material and ointment he was looking for. “You don't what, Allen? Don't hate me? Don't wanna leave? Don't give a damn?”

Barry only rolled his eyes and muttered something unintelligible. Cisco decided to ignore it as he sat next to him on the bed, lifting a washcloth. “C'mere you big dumb.” He dabbed the bleeding scratch on Barry's forehead gently.

Barry hissed and flinched back. “Fuck, what'd you put on that?”

Cisco sighed. “It's just some disinfectant, Bar. They hit you with a dirty bottle, this could have serious--”

“Burns like hell,” Barry mumbled and went to rub his hand over his forehead, but Cisco slapped it away.

“Let me do this for you, okay?” Cisco shook his head fondly. “I know you hate this, I do too. Just hold still.”

“Don't lie. You love this shit.”

Cisco couldn't hold back a grin. “Okay, yeah. I love taking care of you.” If he didn't know better, he'd almost say Barry was blushing.

Cisco carefully put some ointment on the wound and picked up a packet with plasters, shaking it in front of Barry's face with a grin. “Normal ones, or Hello Kitty?”

“Gee, I don't know, Cisco,” Barry deadpanned. “You think little pink cats would make me more attractive?”

“We could try it.” Cisco laughed when Barry shot him a look. “You're no fun,” he pouted, choosing a large, ordinary plaster. For once, Barry held still as he finished patching him up. Cisco made sure to smooth down the plaster gently, smiling when Barry closed his eyes involuntarily and leaned into the touch. “Okay?” he whispered, stroking a fingertip down Barry's cheek.

Barry hummed in reply. He blinked his eyes open slowly, a hint of a smile on his lips that turned into an almost predatory grin. Before Cisco could react, his back hit the mattress and he yelped in surprise. Barry crawled on top of him, straddling his hips and leaning down.

Cisco couldn't help but chuckle. “Barry...” he mumbled and turned his face to the side a little so Barry's lips hit the corner of his mouth. He could practically feel Barry deflate into himself. Once he'd caught his eyes, Cisco continued in a whisper, “What are we doing?” Barry frowned and opened his mouth to reply, but Cisco wouldn't let him just yet. “What are _you_ doing, always getting into trouble?”

Barry pressed his lips together tightly. He let himself fall down on the bed next to Cisco, who turned his head to look at his profile. The plaster was covering half of his eyebrow, and he looked _tired_ more than anything, but these things meant nothing when Barry's green eyes focused on his with a soft expression in them.

“They were... saying things about you,” Barry mumbled in reply, his tone indicating that he'd rather not repeat those _things_.

Cisco rolled his eyes. “I'm used to it.”

“You shouldn't be.” Barry furrowed his brows. “Next time something like that happens, one of them opens their big mouth, you can come to me.”

“So you can beat them up? Or worse, so _they_ can hurt _you_?” Cisco shook his head and moved closer, leaning his cheek against Barry's shoulder. “I think...” He hesitated, unsure whether Barry would push him away as he'd so often done in the past weeks. “I think you like me. But you have a weird way of showing it.”

Barry froze for a moment – Cisco was already bracing himself for the pending rejection, used to it but never feeling any less hurt – but then he wiggled his arm free to put it around Cisco's shoulders and draw him closer. “Yeah,” was the quiet response, muffled because Barry was pressing his lips against Cisco's hair. “You're right. I'm sorry.”

Cisco pulled away from the embrace, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. “Did you just admit that I'm _right_? _And_ you apologised.” He pursed his lips, trying to hold back a grin. “You must've hit your head harder than I thought, we better go to the hospital.” Barry rolled his eyes but smiled. “I really like you too,” Cisco added quietly, cheeks warm when Barry's free hand slipped into his.

“I can't imagine why,” Barry whispered, averting his eyes, embarrassed. “I'm a mess.”

Cisco bit his lip, holding in his comments – he knew where this conversation would go if he didn't change the topic now; Barry was in no condition to have it, and Cisco was exhausted. He only shook his head and cupped Barry's cheek, rubbing their noses together softly, which made Barry snort. “Shut up, okay?” Cisco grinned. “Just... shut up.” Barry nodded and squeezed his hand. When Cisco finally pressed their lips together, he practically melted into the kiss.

 


End file.
